Prank Call!
by Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl-xD
Summary: An innocent prank call to Seto Kiaba ends in a way no one could imagine. FINISHED! iT'S FINISHED! OVER! FIN! DONE! THROUGH! AND 100 REVIEWS REACHED! n.n
1. It Begins With The Press Of A Button

Two kids were sitting in a dark room the only light was that of the computer screen. They were scanning over a math assignment when this pop up, well, popped up.

* * *

Coming soon to a computer near you.  
A fan fic created by Pure boredom.  
A fan fic created just to annoy Seto Kaiba.  
A fan fic created just to exist.  
A fan fic Called………….. 

PRANK CALL!

Stay tuned for the first chapter of Seto torture, insanity, mayhem, and Jim's Pizza!

* * *

The two kids smiled and click on the small button on the bottomn of the screen. If you wish to read they are reading now do the same and press that little button directly opposite the review button.  
((A/N: This is not an Authors note. This IS the first chapter.)) 


	2. Seto Get's A Call

DGG: I have come to notice my random insanity and boredom fics get more reviews then my thought out and planed fic Twilight park. So shortly after becoming a Seto Kaiba Fan girl..  
Yami Marik: (Glares at Seto) She was _MY _fan girl...(Plots to kill Seto)  
DGG: And reading 'Leave a message after the beep.' By Seto's Princess, I wrote this. Now on with prank calls!

* * *

Seto Kaiba was sitting at his desk, in his office, on the top floor, of Kaiba corp., when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Hello? Is this Jim's pizza?" A soft feminine voice asked.  
"No. Wrong number." He hung up. Several minutes later his cell rang again. Without checking the caller ID he answered, again. "Hello?"  
"Hi. Is this Jim's pizza?" The same feminine voice asked. "I'd like to order two large pizzas with-"  
"You have the wrong number." He hung up, again. Sighing he returned to his work. It was late when Seto decided to head home and go to bed on the way down the stairs(Anyone seen the grudge?) his cell phone rang. He jumped landing eight steps down the stair well before picking up. "Hello?"  
"Hello? Is this Jim's pizza? I'd like to order two large pizzas with-"  
"For The last time. You have the wrong number." He said amazingly calm and hung up.

(Later)

Seto Kaiba sat in the back of his limo when his phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Hi. Is this Jim's pizza? I'd like to order two large pizzas with mushrooms-"  
"This is not Jim's Pizza! Stop calling me!" He hung up.  
"Sir is there something the matter?" His driver asked.  
"No."  
"Sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay." He went back to driving. Now wondering why Mr. Kaiba hadn't just yelled at him to shut up like he normally would have.

(Else where)

A figure hiding in the shadows hung up a phone laughing softly. It sat back in a chair watching the phone with an evil glint in it's eye as it picked up the phone and dialed.

(With Kaiba)

"What a day." He laid his clothes on a chair and changed into his silk night clothes. As he was getting into bed the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Hi. Is this Jim's Pizza? I'd like to order two large pizzas with mushrooms, anchovies-"  
"I told you this is not Jim's Pizza stop calling me!" He slammed the phone back into it's cradle and went to bed.

(Else where)

The figure remained in the shadows laughing quietly. "This is more fun then I thought." By the sound of it's voice we can tell that it is a female. She stood and walked into another room closing the door behind her.

* * *

DGG: Well? Chapter one? What do you think? Chapter three up soon!


	3. An Interesting Day

DGG: Welcome to chapter two.

* * *

Seto was having the weirdest dream he has ever remembered having. Of course he never told this dream to anyone so we do not know what happened in this dream, but we know it ending with the ringing of a phone. "Hello?" He asked half asleep.  
"Is this Jim's pizza? I'd like to order two large pizzas with mushrooms, anchovies, pickles, and a large soda."  
"Sure it'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up. Twenty minutes later he was in the shower when he realized what happened. He began bashing his head against the wall.

(Else where)

Our mystery girl is seen rolling on the floor, yes rolling on the floor, laughing. "In a few minutes! Hahaha! Oh man! Oh man! I gotta do that again." She stood, laughter still sparkling in her eyes, And dialed.

(With Kaiba)

Seto walked into his office still scowling. Stupid prank calls. He slammed his briefcase down on the floor, and began his work. A few moments later his phone rang. "Hello?"  
"Hi. I'd like to know where my pizza is."  
"Who are you? And why are you calling me!"  
"You sound cute when you yell." Caught completely off guard he blinked as the tone of an empty began. He shook his head, hung up the phone, and returned to his work.

(Else where)

Our mystery girl. Lets just call her MG. Grinned as she hung up. This was more fun then she had thought it would be. Just as she was about to pick up the phone and dial the door opened. She dove under the bed just as light flooded the small room. "Anyone here?" When no answer was heard in return; the door closed and the light retreated. MG stood, thought, and decided to wait a while.

(With Kaiba)

Work was going well. The only calls were those involving work or how Mokuba was doing at camp, he had insisted on going. The only sound heard in his office was that of typing. Two hours later he decided to go home early.

* * *

DGG: Well, that's chapter two! I might post the next one soon, or I might not...That depends on the way my mom is acting. Laya!


	4. Seto Get's A Break & A Contest Winner

DGG: Okay. This chapter is going to give Kaiba a little break. Key word "little". So, ONWARD!**

* * *

(With Seto)**

Our all important CEO sat at his desk typing a small smile on his lips. Anyone looking at him might mistake it for a scowl. But so far it had been a perfectly normal day. No calls for that pizza place or anything else. It had been a perfect day, although he was slightly annoyed that there was no pizza parlor in Domino, let alone Japan, called Jim's Pizza. But, that could be figured out later.  
The date was Monday morning at 7:13 AM. Then. The phone rang. He picked it up hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Mr. Kaiba we just called to inform you that your brother is having a wonderful time. He does ask that you send a new pair of hiking boots as he lost his in the swamp."

"Thank you. They should be their shortly." He hung up. Shaking his head he sigh and told his secretary to send out the boots as soon as possible. Why did Mokuba have such a fascination with swamps? Last week it was frogs and now swamps. He sighed again and returned to his work.

**(Else Where)**

MG sat in the back of a small room with quite a few people in it. She sighed boredly as a tall bearded man in front droned on. "And so class that is why you should never play with fire." He turned and strode from the room. Everyone, MG included, stood and cheered as he left. He stopped at the door and bowed; clearly misunderstanding why they were clapping, whistling, and shouting gaily as he departed. When the real teacher calmed everyone down she smiled.

"Must you do that to every guest speaker?" She smiled more her blue eyes twinkled. Some of the boys went starry eyed and their girlfriends sighed unhappily. MG couldn't help but smile as well. Miss. Kelley had that effect on everyone she met. Then she said something that made all good feelings in the room vanish as if they had never been there. "And now it's time for our math lesson." The eintre room seemed groan in dissapointment along with the mathematically challenged students that were in it.

**(With Seto Time is 11:30 PM)**

Seto leaned back in his chair happy with how the day had gone. There hadn't been a single prank call for that blasted pizza place all day. It was either the camp, or one of his employees. It had been such a great day he decided to leave early. After all He did feel a little tired. He closed his computer down and left the office.

**(Far far away)**

Our mystery girl continued on her walk home. She was rather dissapointed that she'd gotten a failing grade for the essay she'd turned in. The teacher had failed hers and told her it was supposed to be a factual essay. When she had tried to explain it had actually been real her teacher had threatened to fail her completely if she didn't take her seat and redo the assignment correctly. At this point I'm sure you're wondering what this assignment was, correct? Well, if you must know it had been a three page essay on what she'd done over break. Now, the question is… What did she write? Well… I'll tell you what. I'll find out and after I've done so, I will put it up for you to read. But until then we must return to our young prankster, who has just reached her home and finally ceased muttering to herself about unfair teachers. Mg opened the mailbox, took the mail out, and headed inside.

**(And Meanwhile With Seto)**

Seto sat in a soft comftorble chair by his pool. A smile on his lips no one would mistake for a frown or scowl. In his mind he believed the prank caller had ceded and decided to leave him be. The rest of the week went as smoothly as Monday had. On Tuesday Mokuba lost his hiking boots again to the evil swamp. On Wednesday he lost his four pairs of socks with them and Thursday he almost drowned in the swamp. On Friday the camp called to inform him that Mokuba had gone a full day with out incident. But then. The phone rang. He picked it up fully aware that it could be the prank caller. "Hello?"  
"M-Mr. Kaiba, Sir."  
"Yes. What is it?"  
"Your needed at the office."  
"What for?"  
'We seem to be missing over two hundred of our duel disks."  
"WHAT!?"

**(Else where)**

Mg was sitting on the couch going through the mail and half watching the newest installment of Danny Phantom. She was just about to put it in the bill and junk folders when an envelope caught her eye. She blinked, opened it and read it.

(-)  
Congratulations. You have won a free duel disc for your "Why Seto Kaiba is the greatest" Essay. Please allow two to three days for delivery.  
(-)

"Cool." She said smiling slightly. "I'll be the only one with the real deal while everyone else has the fakes." She put the paper away and started on her homework while watching the rest of the episode. After about ten minutes she blinked and paused on one of teh questions. "How'd they send that letter to an alternate reality…?" She pondered forgetting her work.

* * *

DGG: cool. Person X! your idea has become part of the plot! Buhahaha! Now um, Chapter five should be up later so stay tuned! 


	5. Good Charlott, And A Thief Called Kitten

DGG: And here is more insanity! (Grins happily) wait Oo; Person-X What's up with the "My sweet" thing? And Ihope you feel better soon! Please don't quit Fanfiction!And, Oh, Hey, this went from a random torment fic to full-fledged story! Dude….  
MG: Don't dislike me please! (gives Sami Ryou's Hikari a duel disc)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or lifestyles Of The Rich and Famous by Good Charlotte!

* * *

**(With Seto)**

"Now what did you mean we're missing five hundred and fifty duel discs!"  
"We're trying to figure that out now sir."  
"WELL HURRY UP!" He shouted then added quietly to himself as he turned to walk into his office, "I need to know who to fire." The employee ran off as is from some demon.

**(Elsewhere)**

"Today is the day I get a duel disc!" MG punched the air with her fist. "And not one of those fake ones either! Getting a real one!" She jumped off the bed her black and red streaked hair tied back into a pony tail. "Now let's see them laugh at me!" She stared into the mirror her violet eyes sparkling. After a moment she ran to her closet and pulled out an outfit. Changing quickly and grabbing her deck. "Good thing we don't have a uniform code." Grinning MG ran from the room and to the door.

**(With Seto)**

"Okay. _Five thousand and fifty four_ Duel disc are unaccounted for and you don't know why?" The four people in front of him nodded slowly. Seto rubbed his temples. "Your ALL fired." They began to protest but he glared at them and they shut up. "Your all fired. Clear out your desks. I'll give you three hours." They all stared at him but turned and left. All of them looked as if the world had ended. Seto sighed as he leaned back in his chair. 'Five _thousand _and fifty duel discs. Where did they go?' He thought. The phone rang. Interrupting his thoughts. He picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Mr. Kaiba sir. We have some thing you might want to know…"  
"Well what is it?"  
"Twenty thousand four hundred and eight dollars is missing from your account."  
"WHAT! What are you talking about?" Seto sat up and slammed his fist onto the desk.  
"We went through your account today to pay for the renovations you had done and found a note, and a song in your account. We thought you might want to hear it."  
"Yes. I would." He sat there waiting and after a moment this played.  
"I'd like to see them spend a week livin' life out on the street. I don't think they would survive. If they could spend a day or two, walking in someone else's shoes, I think they'd stumble and they'd fall. They would fall. Lifestyles of the rich and famous their always complaining! Always complaining! If money's such a problem Why they got mansions! Think we should rob them! Lifestyles of the rich and famous their always complaining! Always complaining! If money's such a problem They got so many problems! Think I can solve them! Lifestyles of the rich and famous! Lifestyles of the rich and famous! Lifestyles of the rich and famous!" It stopped then a soft feminine voice spoke. "You have just been robbed by Kitten. Have a nice day!" Seto blinked.  
"What the hell?"

**(In a dimension not so Far, Far away)**

"Whoa. I thought it said _one_ duel disc…" MG stared into the box that sat on her porch. Glancing through it she countedtwo hundredand eight before she had to leave for school. She grabbed one of them and ran down the street. She entered a building just as a bell rang. Twenty minutes later she sat in her usual seat in the back of the room. Miss. Kelley stood in front of the room.  
"Good morning class. Today we'll be have a show and tell time." She beamed and everyone smiled.  
'What are we? Four?' MG sighed as one of her class mates went first. He had one of those plastic duel discs and was showing it and stuff. Everyone seemed really interested in it. 'They like that huh? Wait till my turn.'

**(With Seto)**

"Cancel any meetings. I'm going home. I don't want anyone calling me!" His secretary nodded as he left. Seto got into his limo and glared at his phone. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought. 'First the discs now my bank account. This is so not my week.' The limo stopped and Seto got out and entered his mansion.

**(Where else would we go?)**

"Miss. Kelley?"  
"Yes Kitty?" MG err, Kitty shuddered. 'Hate being called that.'  
"May I go to the bathroom real quick?" Miss. Kelley nodded. And Kitty ran out of the room. She flew down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of her locker. Opening it she snatched up her cell phone and the duel disc. She closed the locker ran into the bathroom and dialed a number.

* * *

DGG: Is that short? Ahh well next one will be longer! Laya! Oh! Stay tuned not only for the next chapter but an all new fic I'm dedicating to my Best friend Sarai! The Sue killing insanity will begin! 


	6. Another Chapter For You All

DGG: Is this being read? Ahh well If it is I hope your enjoying it! Onward! I no own YGO! Please don't remind me…(Gives Person-X a cookie) Of course I'm the DOG person and your the CAT person! But asI was writing the last chapter I thought Cat burgler kitten, kit, kitty and it stuck. So yeah! I hope your feeling better! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**(With Our Favorite CEO) **

We come back to find our Favorite CEO pacing back and forth, across the floor of his room. He began mumbling to himself. Th phone rang. "Hello!" He asked.  
"Um, Does a Kendra Willard live here?"  
"No. wrong number!"  
"Sorry." The line went dead and Kaiba sighed as he hung it up. Two minutes later it rang again.  
"Hello?"  
"YESSS!" Seto put the phone away from his hear at this sudden loudness. "oh, sorry." He brought the phone back to his ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Um, I was wondering where my pizza was. It's been two days. You said it'd be a few minutes! WHERE'S MY PIZZA!"  
"I TOLD YOU! THIS IS NOT JIM'S PIZZA! STOP CALLING ME!" He slammed the phone back into the cradle when an idea struck him. "Why not?" He picked up the phone again and hit star sixty nine.  
-Ring, ring, ring,-  
"We're sorry. Your phone service does not cover interdimensional calls. If you wish to make this call please hang up and dial two three two before the number." There was a click and then the hum of an empty line. Seto stared at the phone in his hands before setting it back down. He turned, walked to the door, shut off the light, grabbed his coat, and left.

**(Do I have to spell it out _EVERY_ time!)**

Kitty sat in the window of the bathroom laughing. "I'm really getting to him. He never yells that much on the show." She jumped to the floor. "Now." Kitty picked up her back pack she had decided to grab, pulled out a baseball cap, placed it on her head and glanced in the mirror. She was wearing and black T-shirt with a little pink bunny saying, "It's cute how you think I'm listening." her black jeans had flames running up the sides of her legs, on her feet where sparkly white sneakers, and her base ball cap was also black with a fire symbol on it. Smiling she left the large white room, placed her duel disc on her arm, and put her deck in the slot it was suppose to go in.

(Four minutes later)

"Kitty. Now that you've come back would you like to do your turn?" Miss Kelley asked sweetly when she walked through the door. Everyone stared at her.  
"Yeah! Kitty! What do you have! Another dimention threoy!" one of the kids shouted.  
"We're not ALONE!" Another said dramaticly and Kitty smirked.  
"I'd like you to meet my friend, Celtic Guarian!"

**(With the all powerful CEO)**

Seto walked down the street his hands jammed into his pockets thinking. He passed Yugi and the gang in the park. Yugi said something but Seto was to deep in thought and didn't hear him. They all looked at each other quizzically. They're unspoken question was answered when Seto's cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Yo! Waz up? I'm still waiting for my pizza. You know with the anchovies and stuff."  
"_Why_ are you calling _me_?" the girl on the other line laughed.  
"You ever so much fun to mess with."  
"Why not just call That little brat Yugi or one of his Friends?" Joey growled behind him. Seto ignored him.  
"Your number was the first one in my little blue book Kaiba boy." The girl laughed, "Well I've gotta go. Glad we had this chat. I do hope my pizza gets here soon! You won't forget will you?"  
"JUST STOP CALLING ME!" Seto growled loudly causing everyone behind him to jump.  
"I make no promises!" The line went dead. Seto hung up and whirled around to go home.  
"Kaiba? Something wrong?" Yugi asked looking at him in that way he does when he's concerned about someone or something. Seto just glared at him as he half walked half ran passed him. Yugi looked over at Joey who just shrugged.  
"Let's get some Pizza!" He said and everyone nodded. Seto who was not completely out of earshot yet, started yelling and cursing. Vowing to tear down every pizza place in this town, hell maybe even the whole country. The gang stared after him in shock.

**Later  
**

"Who does she think she is?" We come in to find Seto once again pacing in the same small room as last time. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the number he saw on it. Adding two three two before it.  
-Ring riiing Riiiing-

* * *

DGG: And now I'll be evil and leave you there. Tune in next week! 


	7. Transmission From The DF

DGG: (Big grin) Welcome back. An intermission between chapters. Mostly because the plot has evolved angain. ENJOY!

* * *

From: Shadow.  
Subject: 'Cat Burglar' information. 

They are shadows, seen yet at the same time, unseen. They work for an organization called 'Cat Burglar.' Your mission should be clear. What you are about to read is classified information and must not fall into the wrong hands.

* * *

Name: Cat Burglars.  
Age: 500 years and counting.  
Meaning of existence: To steal  
Operatives: 5. All listed below  
Ranking: Expert, Teacher, Trainee, Rookie. 

Name: Nick.  
Age: 18.  
Job: leader.  
Rank: Expert

Name: Will  
Age: looks16 but is really 300.  
Job: computer workings.  
Rank: Expert

Name: Kim.  
Age: 15  
Job: Communications. Weapons creation.  
Rank: Teacher

Name: Kitten.  
Age: 10  
Job: Gathering information, observing the target, then steal what is wanted.  
Rank: Expert

Name: Kari.  
Age: 6  
Job: Kittens trainee  
Rank: Trainee

* * *

Remember this information is classified and MUST NOT fall into enemy hands. I want all of these people found **_NOW_**.  
**Transmission ended.**


	8. The Next Chapter

**DGG: WELCOME BACK AGAIN! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

(Didn't we end the sixth chapter with Seto?) **

"We're sorry. The number you are trying to reach is busy. Please hang up and try again later." A click was heard and Seto glared at the phone in his hand.  
"That's the sixth time." He yelled as he continued to glare at the phone. Seto stood and began pacing the floor. After a while his phone rang. He picked it up. "What do you want." He hissed into the phone.  
"Sir we believe you are being bothered by a prank caller and have had a large amount of money stolen from your account." A calm and relaxed voice said on the other end.  
"Yes. How did y-"  
"Never mind about that at the moment. Would you be kind enough to tell me what the name of the thief was?" The eldest Kaiba brother blinked.  
"I think it was Kitten." There was noise in the back ground and the voice spoke again.  
"Thank you sir." The line went dead and Seto hung up.  
"That was unexpected." He picked up the phone again and dialed a number. It rang. "Yes!" He yelled.

**(WHY DO I HAVE TO KEEP TELLING YOU THIS!) **

Kitty Sat at her desk typing o an IM messanger  
**Kit-theft:** Hey N. I've found a new target. Need you to approve of going forward.  
**Lead-NK: **Who's the target.  
**Kit-theft:** You won't believe this but, It's Seto Kaiba.  
**Lead-NK:** Seto Kaiba! The Domino City Billionaire?  
**Kit-theft:** The one and only.  
**Lead-NK:** How?  
**Kit-theft:** I'll explain at the base. G2G my phones ringing.  
**Lead-NK:** Te. Laya.  
**(Lead-NK Has singed out.)**

Kitty spun around in her chair and pinked up her cell. "You've reached Joes morgue you stab 'em we slab 'em how may I help you Mr. Kaiba?"  
"I believe someone who works there is calling me."  
"Oh, Thank you for informing me of this you can expect them to stop." She hung up and smiled. "This is going to be the biggest theft in Cat burglar history." Spinning around again she began typing once more.

**(With the all powerful CEO)**

Seto set his phone down and sat in one of his many large chair and thought. What he was thinking I don't know but he sat there for quite some time. Looking as is he was in a trance.

**(I'll ask you. Where in the dimensions do you think we'd go?)**

"All right is everyone here?" Kitty sat in a very, very small room. She wore the same outfit that she had worn at school the day she showed everyone her duel disc. Two other people sat next to her and one in front of them. One of the other girls spoke.

"Nick? There's only five of us and Will is always in the control room. Why do you always say that?" Her green eyes sparkled in amusement. Her hair was long and a deep Violet color. At the moment it was pulled back into a pony tail much like Kitty's. The only boy in the room rubbed the back of his head.

"Just used to saying that. That's all Kim." His blue eyes looking at the ceiling in embarrassment. He had tan skin and his hair was a dark red. He wore a black T-shirt and blood red jeans.

"Can we hurry? I have homework!" The smallest girl on the other side of Kitty said.

"Kari. Your only six. You don't have homework and you don't go to school." Kari glared at him.

"You've obviously never been taught by Kitten." She grumbled, her violet cat like eyes glaring at Nick. Her hair was the same as Kittens and she wore the same outfit. As you may or may not have guessed Kari is Kittens little sister. Nick sighed.

"Well lets just get on with it." He turned around and opened the door behind him. They entered it. Computers covered two of the walls, gadgets and weapons of every kind you can think of and more occupied another and the last wall was covered in papers of plans thought up and carried out. "We've gotten word that the DF is trying to find us again. We need to keep a low profile so Kitten that means no prank calling outside this dimension." Kitten rolled her eyes. Nick continued on. "Our next target will be Malik and Seto. Thanks to Kitten we have four DF watches, communicators and three of their books." He nodded to the table. "Will has fixed the communicators and watches so we can use them with out being detected, and with the money Kit acquired from Kaiba, Will was also able to upgrade enough so we can communicate from the base to whatever dimension your in." Kitten was examining her watch. It was small light weight and had a lot of buttons. It was obviously hers because of the flames that were on it.

"So, when's the theft?" She asked. "Can't wait to try this out."

"Tomorrow. Kit. I need you to go and check out what we're getting into. You know the drill." Kitten nodded.

"What about me!" Kari exclaimed. "I _ALWAYS _go with her!"

"Not this time Kari. We've not done this for a long time. I'll need Kit to go alone. It'll be faster and safer."

* * *

DGG:Well! See you later! 


	9. A Visit And Something For The King Thief

DGG: Do you like the story so far? Well I'm updating it! And maybe in later chapters You'll find out how the DF is handling being stolen from. And what the DF is.

* * *

**(We'll begin with Kitty)**

Kitten jumped down off the roof she had been crouching on. For a moment she stood there glancing around then walked out of the alley and down the street. She looked at her watch quickly it was midnight. "Let's see, This handy little book says they Yamis get bodies for a few weeks... That would mean I can…" She grinned and headed in the direction of Bakura's house.

**(Five minutes later) **

Kitten slipped into the house though the window. Blending into the shadows she made her way noiselessly upstairs. She opened the door and closed it behind her. Ryou lay in the bed fast asleep, Bakura sat in the chair next to the bed, sleeping. Grinning more she wrote something on a slip of paper and placed it beside him with two objects. That done she fled quickly and began walking down the street.

**(With Seto) **

Our Favorite CEO sat at his desk typing hurriedly. "They've got to be here somewhere." He grumbled. "That many dueling discs don't just vanish." "Why Seto. They didn't vanish." Seto jumped clear out of his chair. He was halfway down the hall when the voice called back at him. "Seto, It's just me, I wanted my Pizza!" Seto whirled around and stormed angrily back into the office.  
"What's the big idea? Where are you!" Kitten laughed and jumped down from the window.  
"Such a scared little mouse." Her violet eyes glinted with mischief. "You should have seen your face." Seto glared at her.  
"So you're the one who's calling me." He hissed. Kitten grinned again.  
"You seem to take that personally…" She pouted. "I thought you might like a little comedy relief. After all you are such a grouch all the time." Seto clenched his fists.  
"You find that funny!" Kitten grinned again as she jumped lightly down from his desk.  
Kitten snickered and vanished into the shadows.

**(Ryou's house Rewinding a little)**

Bakura opened one eye slightly watching Kitten as she entered the room. she looked around her eyes resting on him. He watched her write something down on a slip of paper and set it next to him with two other things. He smirked a bit as she blended expertly back into the shadows and vanish. "I wonder who that was." He eyed the paper and objects before carfully picking up the note. As he read it the smirk reappeared an his face. "Well, this isinteresting."

* * *

DGG: Well? I'll update again soon! Laya! 


	10. Aria

DGG: Serously is this really being read? Well, if so HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

* * *

**(With Kitten)**

We return to find Kitten prowling around a large warehouse. Kitten suddenly stood absolutely still. Turning just as suddenly she blended back into the shadows and wove silently yet swiftly down the alley and into the building.

**(Several moments later)**

"Kari...You've been a bad girl." She whispered causeing the smal girl to jump. "I swear if your caught one more time I'll leave you in the jail cell! Or the shadow realm which ever your sent to first!" Kari nodded running over to Kitten.

Sorry. I just wanted to come!" She whinned loudly. Kitten slaped her in the back of her head.

"You wanna wake up Marik! Worse yet Malik?" Kari shook her head.

"NO!" She earned another hit in the head for that.

"Shut up! Wake the whole place why don't you!" Kitten grabed Kari's hand and dragged her outside and through a blue, green, and black portal.

**(Meanwhile)**

An other girl jumped down from the shadows on the cileing, eyeing the figure that was only seconds ago smirking. "What the? Who are you?" the yami snapped, and the girl grinned, flipping her ivory black hair like a hard-core prep.

"Just think of this as an audtion, and you the hapless victim caught in it," she whispered, and darted toward the bed. Bakura, making a move to grab her, dropped the two items and let them roll down under the bed. The girl smirked at him as he stopped but three inches from having her. She had somehow unlocked Ryou's bedside drawer and had the Yami's dagger dangling dangerously over the boy's throat. "You can't very well stop me if I drop this, as you can't very well exist outside the ring in ANY form without this boy..," she whispered, a grin of an awful sort on her face.

"You are a B$#h, you know that?" he hissed. The girl shrugged, her perfect sixteen year old face showing no emotion.

"Yup." And with that said, she whipped her foot around, knocking the thief, still shocked, to the ground, and she leaped gymnastic-like over the bed, doing a summersault in mid air and landing at the far side. "Consider this, Cat Burglers. I want a place. And I've been practicing." With shocking speed, she snatched up Bakura's millenium ring from around the sleeping Hikari's neck, and darted back past the chair. But, right before she could make her escape, Bakura had her by the throat.

"You know, I don't LIKE you..," He whispered, glaring at her so hard that, if looks could kill, she'd be so deep down in Hell she wouldn't even get out after the apocalypse. A slight, nervous grin graced her pale lips and her dark green eyes were intently focused on NOT struggling to breathe.

"T-that's.. okay.. I don't.. like you too much.. either.." she choked out, and with her right hand slammed a button on her watch. A bright, whitish blue portal appeared behind Bakura, and the shocked thief king dropped her. She made a mad dash for the portal and scarbbled in, Ring in tow.

"Damn!" he swore in vivid japanese, and probably would've gotten into Egyptian too if Ryou hadn't stirred right at that minute. Bakura's dagger had been abandoned on the chair near another slip of paper. Ryou sat up.

"Wh-what happened?" Ryou asked, his accent light but tired. Bakura glanced at him and grabbed the slip of paper, quickly scanning over it. He frowned.

"We were robbed..," He whispered, eyes darkening murderously.  
**  
(With Kitten)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ARIA SHOWED UP AGAIN!" Kitten screamed glaring at Nick in the same way Bakura had at the girl that had just robbed him. Nick backed away from Kitten looking _VERY _scared.

"She robbed Bakura while you were getting Kari! She left him a note that I had Kim go get." As if on cue Kim walked though a portal opening right next to Nick. "What's it say?" Kim read it aloud.

"It's written to Bakura...  
Dear Bakura's, If all has gone as planned, or at least close enough to it, I have just robbed you of your Millenium Ring. Though you can summon it back, don't bother. You will find it hidden in your apartment sometime tommorrow. I merely must prove my thieving abilities. In all likely hood, considering I just tried to(and succeeded in) robbing the thief king, I will have done well to my practice, but you will have seen me. I assume we got in a slight fray, and I had to resort to something else I'd stolen to get out of there. Regardless, I give you my utmost respect. You are indeed the great thief king Bakura-sama. Love and Kisses, Air Puppy"  
By the time Kim had finished Kitten was already storming away from her three teammates and headed out the door. "Kit! where ar-" Kitten cut her off.

"To my hideout." Nick moved to stop her.

"We can't reach you there if we need your help!" Seeing as none of them, not even Kari, knew where Kitten's hideout was. Kitten jumped away from Nick before he could grab her. She threw her watch at him.

"If she joins in anyway, I'm out." She hissed. "She's nothing but a wanna be. Stealing from the king of thieves goes against all rules of the Lionesses. And she stole more then likely _KNOWINGLY_ from the DF. That is against _OUR_ rules." With that she stormed from the base and down the street. Anyone passing her might have heard her fumming quietly to herself. "Aria you proved nothing. Your just a petty thief with no honnor. And I hope you hear that." She began swearing vividly in French. When she ran out of curse words in that language she started swearing in Spanish, then Japanese and finally Egyptian.

* * *

GG: Sarai! We've got some Co-Writting to do! Here's the next chapter! hope you likey! Next chapter comes up soon! 


	11. The Shortest Chapter For This Story

TGG: Here's the new chapter.

* * *

**(Somewhere)**

Aria felt ill. She stared at her reflection in the hand held mirror and thought. She'd just robbed Bakura! What had possessed her to DO that! She had the inescapable feeling that she wanted to wring her own throat. As a slight test of will, she rubbed the increasingly pale skin around her neck. She'd practically blacked out earlier, watching her scribble something on a piece of paper, head out into the night, drawing something in the dust, a bright flash, a watch, writing another note, robbing Bakura. The Cat Burglars? She remembered them, but vaguely. The past two years at least she'd been near-blacking out, spells, she would call them, no she didn't remember them vaguely, she remembered the Cat Burglars vividly. She remembered thinking of them as inferior, which, she THOUGHT she knew, anyway, was false. She remembered only vaguely a girl named Kitten. What was her guardian again? Some sort of feline, a cat, she thought. Pulling her hands back down and wringing them, she glanced at her own animal guardian. The bird was beautiful, yes, too beautiful to be the robin she saw before her, and it burned to touch. She figured it had an illusion on itself. The thing watched her through half lidded, sleepy eyes. "What happened, Ki?" she asked the robin, whom she called Ki. Ki just blinked at her, turned and flew off. Aria sighed, pulling her waist-length black hair into her hands to look at it in full view. Her blue eyes scanned it over a minute, and then Aria grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk near her bed. Careful to make sure she got every hair so it wasn't TOO uneven, she slowly cut the locks to shoulder length. Clutching the remains, she examined the hairs. A bluish sheen she hadn't noticed two months ago radiated from the lock. "Well then, what's my next move?" She whispered to herself, depositing the scissors and hair on her desk and snuggling under the covers.

**(With Kitten)**

Kitten sat in the top branch of a very tall tree. 'I don't get it Shadow.' she thought strokingthe fur of a small blackish silver cat sitting on her lap.  
'Not to worry Sarami. All will fall into place soon enough.' Kitten sighed as she started carving a small log she had found on the ground.

* * *

TGG: Short huh? Well next one will be longer! I promise! 


	12. Pardon me Pharaoh

DGG: Do you like the story?

* * *

**(We'll start with Kitten)**

Kitten walked down the streets of Domino scowling in a way that would make Seto's bestscowl look like a grin. "Air Puppy. What the hell kinda name is that anyway?" She grummbled. Domino high had just let out and Kitten watched the students leave. Her eyes flashed and she walkedpast Yugi. "Pardon me Pharoah." She muttered when she bumbed into him.  
"No problem! I wasn't watching where I was going anyway." It was all she could do NOT to laugh as it dawned on him that she had just called him 'pharoah.'

**(Meanwhile)**

Aria's fingers flew over the dialling pad like lightining. One, two, three rings and then a click.  
"Hello? Who is this?" Ah, good, it was everyone's favorite cold hearted-CEO. Perfect.  
"Hi, this is Aria, I was wondering if you'd been getting any calls from a Kitten? She usually is asking for Jim's Pizza?" the raven haired girl asked, staring at her now short hair angrily. Rotten other side had gone and cut it off!What a stupid, pointless move! The other line growled.  
"What do you know about that?" Seto demanded. Aria grinned evilly.  
"Oh, nothing, just vaguely wondering if you could send me one of your famous pepperoni and spinach pizzas. Thanks!" Aria said quickly, and hung up. Laughing like a maniac, she slipped out of the bedroom and back into the world. With any luck the stupid girl would think that was a dream. Now, it was just to find Kitten. Get the number that had been calling Seto, track it through the dimensions, and stop those Lionesses.

**(Blinkety blink)**

Seto nearly broke his cell phone in half as he turned it off. "Where the hell are these people getting my personal number?" He hissed. Seto Kaiba stormed from the school building and passed everyone else leaveing for home. "I've got to change my cell number." He muttered makeing a mental note to do just that. As he was leaveing he passed Yugi who was staring in shock at some girl Seto had never seen (well that he remembers anyway). They seemed to be talking about something.

**(Lets go closer shall we?)**

Kitten couldn't help it she had to laugh. The look on his face was priceless. She notticed the puzzle glowing and desided to split before she grabed a frist hand look at the shadow realm. "Later Pharaoh!" She called as she ran off. Vanishing into the crowed with ease. Ryou and Yugi blinked looking at one another. They shrugged and continued walking.

* * *

TGG: short is it not? Don't worry I hope to update soon!


	13. Keeping Reputations & Missing Gods

**TGG: Let us continue.  
**

* * *

**(Back to the base)**

"Kit! Good to see you again. We n-what are those?" Kitten grinned flashing the cards in his face. "NO WAY! Come on Kit! you said if you ever found those you'd give 'em to me! Their the only ones I **_need_**! Then my colections complete!"  
"Sorry Nick. I have to return them to the phaoh later. I just wanted to see how long it'd take for him to notice they're gone." She grinned a mescevious sparkle in her eye. Nick sighed.  
"Fine keep the stupid god cards. See if I care." He grummbled. "Anyway we're making a jump over to section AB. Thevies R us."  
"Didn't we hit them last week?"  
"Yeah. But they seem to think their better theives then the Cat burgalers."  
"There's nobody better then me alive today. Well maybe the king of theives but that's beside the point." She placed the cards in her poket and nodded to Nick. "Anyone else need to be put back into their place?" Nick grinned.  
"I know what your thinking. And yes we have a couple who need to be shown they aren't the best. Section CF, JT, and NV. They seem to think since they have more hits then we do, their better."  
"Another day wasted." Kitten muttered shoving on her cap and jacket. "I hate those parts."  
"Yeah I know but Hey. We've got a rep to keep!" He called after her. She grummbled a bit before leaveing. The pharaoh would have to wait. She had her_ own _reputation to keep. That was the only reason she was going to do this.

**(Shall we visit a certain Pharaoh. Shall we?)**

/HOW WERE THEY LOST/ Yugi had his cards spread on his bed searching through them again.  
(I don't know!) He replied. Yami paced back and forth in his visably ghosty like state of being there.  
/Somebody took them. Who could have taken them/ Yugi stopped looking.  
"That girl!" He said turning to the former pharaoh. "When she bumbed in us! It could have been her. Right?"  
/Impossible! noone coulddo that./ Yugi shrugged.  
"It's all we have to go on."

**(Later that night.) **

Aria glanced down the street, scowling. Who would've thought she could've wandered this far from home in such an awful town? The night sky hung darkly overhead, soft, gentle and lighthearted, depressing her even more. With a dark glance backwards, she increased her pace. Keep walking till something hits yo-"Hey! Watch it!" was the harsh demand. Aria's deep green eyes darted upward, and she couldn't help but smile. Kitten had invented a fun game indeed, child as she was. (Kitten: I may be a child but If I EVER ge- TGG: Down girl let's contiune with the story now)"Oh, hello Seto. I was just wondering where my pizza was," she asked casually, mentally cursing her other for cutting her hair so she couldn't flip it preppily.  
"What? YOU'RE one of them?" he snapped, angry yet glad to have one of the monsters in his sight. Aria laughed lightly.  
"Oh, yes! I am the great Aria Midwinter, and you, Priest Seto, are my pizza boy!" She shouted merrily, and stalked off, still laughing, while Seto twitched and tried to decide if he could bribe himself out of assault and battery charges.  
"And hurry up with that Pizza!" she called back, turning into a darkened alleyway. Maybe he ought to try murder instead...

* * *

**TGG: The shortness never fails it amuse me. I'll be able to update next week! Laya readers!**  



	14. Great Scott!

**TGG: Let us continue.  
**

* * *

**(She was walkin down the street sing-Wait...Oppies..Wrong place...) **

Kitten pulled the hood over her face as she tracked the latest member of the Mentally cool street thieves. _'Where the hell do they get these lame names?'_ she thought. The group had moved their base do to an unexpected DF raid earlier in that same year. fortunately for them none of their members had been caught. Unfortunately for them. Their thief wasn't very good at his job. Well…sort of. Sure. He might be able to steal a valuable jewel from a jewelry store(which is what he had just done) without setting off the alarm. But he didn't know when he was being followed. His sense of hearing was bad. Even if Kitten wasn't moving as quietly as he mother had taught her she still would not have been heard. _'This is stupid. I should be bugging the pharaoh. Not out proving I'm the best. These people should know that! I taught this guy. And now look at him. Jeez. Mom was right he was a waste of time.'_ she moved around the garbage can and into a window of a run down building. _'Lead me right to 'em.' _She slid silently into the vault as the boy opened it. He didn't look any older then twelve, maybe thirteen. Kitten walked up behind him quickly knocking him out with a blow to the head. _'I may not have such an interesting entrance Aria but I get the job done.'_ A few moments later the vault was empty. She placed a slip of paper on the table. When the rest of them woke up. They'd know what happened. This continued through out the night as she showed each group they weren't as good as she. Kitten stood on a street corner in England wondering what to do next. Glancing at the watch on her arm she smiled. She had enough time to pay a visit to the king.

(Meanwhile)

Bakura was positively fuming, and Ryou couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He decided to try one more time.  
"Bakura, Wha-"  
"Quiet." Well, that went miraculously well. With a frown and an exasperated sigh, Ryou muttered,  
"You're impossible," snatched his coat off the rack, switched to his shoes and left out the door. After he left, it could almost be heard in the dark of the room and ever increasing night as Bakura muttered to himself. "That girl is going to die for this...,"

As the night continued Ryou could be seen walking home. A shadow jumped out in front of him and shouted "BOO!" Ryou jumped back as the shadow laughed.  
"Great Scott!" (That was for you Theresa.)  
"I'm sorry." It gasped. "I just-It was-I couldn't." It couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my. That was to perfect. Forgive me but, Oh that was wonderful. Haha!" Ryou blinked.  
"May I help you?" He asked a bit annoyed.  
"Oh, help me? Oh, Yes, The reason I'm here…Haha…" It whipped a tear from it's eye. "Yes, forgive me. My names Sarami. I'm from the lioness clan. I was just passing by you and…HeeHee. Couldn't pass up the opportunity to scare the crap out of you. You. Haha…you see I'm a practical joker as well as a thief. I also wondered if you might know why Bakura-sama is muttering to himself." Yes to all those out there reading this it is indeed kitten. Her eyes sparkled in amusement.

* * *

**TGG: Let's say hi to the reviewers! Well Some anyway...>>;  
****Midnight and Fangirl Kalika**: Oh, yes. Please let's not kill Aria yet. She's needed for the story. Oh and forgive me but was that little part of your review for the story? Thank you for reviewing. (smile)  
**Sparky the Invisible Pyro: **I do believe that it's your review...I think you wrote it...But not the point right? Anyway...Thanks for your review! And I am glad this story makes you laugh. I tried to make it funny...Did I?  
**yugiohfreak: **Yes. I do think some of us would...sadly we need Aria for the story! Thank you for your review!


	15. The Humor Is Evaporating

**TGG: Here's another chapter for you all.**

**

* * *

(starting with Bakura.)  
**  
Yami Bakura looked darkly at the door. 'Brat forgot the ring.. How'm I supposed to get anything _DONE_ if _HE_ just runs off like that?' When nothing happened for a moment, he scowled and resumed pacing. Well, Ryou couldn't stay out ALL night, now could he? The kid had such a low tolerance for the outdoors, chances were he's be back in another hour tops. Still, it would be time wasted. Bakura hated to waste time unless it was absolutely necessary. 

**(Meanwhile. Man I _LOVE_ saying that.)**

Kitten blinked clenching and unclenching her fingers like she had been taught. she would do that when she was nervous. "So? what do ya think he's doing?" She asked Ryou. Glancing at him. Ryou looked at her a moment, almost amazed, then looked back in the direction of his apartment.  
"Probably still sulking, for whatever reason. Or waiting for me," the white haired teen replied vaguely.  
"You goin' in? I think I'll just head in through a window or something. Feels weird usein' the front door." Ryou gave her a strange look, then sighed.  
"Yeah, I guess," he sighed again, looking down and turning around to cover the few blocks he'd crossed back home.

Kitten followed him smiling as she thought of what she was planning to do.

"You should have seen your face." she told him grinning. "Looked like you'd just seen the grim reaper." She laughed again blending into the shadows then back into the light. Ryou glanced at where she was, and shook his head. 'Girls...,'  
"It was funny you know."

When Ryou opened the door, Bakura instantly grabbed him by the collar, dragging him up to face height.  
"Hello, Light. Who's in the house?" he asked quietly. Ryou stared at him, wide eyed for a moment, then shook his head, Bakura scowled and dropped him. "Naive, Ryou. Real smart, letting just anyone in." Ryou took a step back, glanced around, and then closed the door behind him, locking it form the inside.

"I'm not stealing anything!" Kitten jumped down the stairs smiling.  
"Of course," Bakura said dryly.

Ryou tried to slip back into his room, but a quick glare form Bakura stopped him half-way between Bakura and Kitten. "Stay," the dark said. She gave a little bow.  
"It's an honor to meet you King thief Kura-sama." A slight smile flickered on his face, but instantly vanished.  
"Flattered you know me. What do you want?" Ryou stood there uselessly, observing the exchange.

"Wondered if you've seen Aria..." Kittens eyes darkened. "I owe her something." she crossed her arms. "I was talking about it with my mother. She greatly offend us when she stole from you." Bakura raised an eyebrow slightly.  
"Yes, Aria. No, I haven't seen her just lately," he replied in a very even tone. Ryou began wringing his hands, wondering what the hell was going on. But not in those exact words.

"Damn." Kitten muttered. "Oh. I also wondered what to do with these..." she dug in her pocket and brought out the cards she had stolen. "I thought you'd be interested. Or just give 'em back?" She showed the God cards to him. "I can't use 'em."

Bakura smiled, amused, but Ryou gasped. "More stealing from the pharaoh?" he asked.

"Those are Yugi's!"

"Relax, light."

Kitten smiled. "I was bored and Seto's no fun anymore."

Bakura nodded. "He is a bit of an ass once you've been around him too long. Well, either see if that psycho Malik wants them, or give them back I guess." Kitten put them back in her pocket.  
"Okay." Ryou blinked, suddenly thinking of something.  
"Wait a minute, if Baku-ch-" he stopped at a glare, realizing that he was using a nickname in front of people. He swallowed. "If Bakura is the king of thieves, and you're a thief, are you one of his, subjects?" the teen asked uncertainly. Bakura watched Kitten silently for a reaction to the curious boy's question, just about almost wondering the same thing. Kitten shrugged.  
"Guess so..." Bakura nodded.  
"Well you want me to contact you if I see, Aria," he asked, pausing to withhold the utter disgust at having to say the last word.  
"Sure." Kitten said shrugging again "Now I think I'll go before my sister gets herself caught again." She smiled before vanishing into the shadows and down the street. Bakura shook his head.  
"Great, just great," he muttered. After a moment in silence, he glanced at Ryou. "Get some sleep, Light. We have things to do tomorrow you know."

**(HeeHee…Meanwhile…..I LOVE SAYING THAT SO MUCH!)**

Kitten slipped into the downstairs window of the game shop. Kari was in here. Kit could hear her moving around upstairs. Kitten turned and propped the window open so a quick escape could be obtained if it was needed. She crept silently up the stairs and spotted Kari heading towards Yugi's bedroom door. "Kari." Kitten said just below a whisper. Kari turned. Well t lest her hearing was good. "home. now." Kari shook her head and opened Yugi's door without a sound. "shadow realm here she comes." Kitten said through clenched teeth. Carefully Kitten followed Kari into Yugi's room. In a slight flash of light and a small eep, Kari was dangling above the ground. "What are you two doing in here?" an unseeable but unmistakable voice snapped, looking Kari hard in the eyes. He glanced at Kitten, and frowned more. "You're that girl. What do you want?"

"I was getting my sister. Oh great pharaoh." Kitten replied sarcastically. "I don't have the time to waste keeping her out of jail and the shadow realm. I have more important people to bother." Yami looked at Kitten darkly, staring at her. With a simple and unenthusiastic motion he opened his hand, dropping Kari to the ground.  
"Did you steal Yugi's cards?" he asked her firmly.  
"No." Kitten answered simply. "How could I with you watching him so closely." Kari glared at Kitten.  
"Lair. You have 'em and you know it!"

"And you know not to be sneaking into peoples houses We're not targeting! So shut up and get home." Yami was glaring at her darkly, as though considering if it would be too much of a show to send her to the shadow realm. "I hope you know how dangerous those cards are," he said quietly, then lightly kicked Kari in the side, nudging her. "Get out of my room, and then get out of my house girl."

"Fine. I was only trying to help!" Kari ran off Kitten close behind.

Yami stared after them a minute. 'Those girls are going to get themselves in so much trouble if they aren't more careful about who they associate with...' he thought quietly to himself. Yami went to reclose Yugi's door, but stopped partway, glancing down. He smiled slightly, and picked up a card from the floor. "So, Slyther, we meet again," he mused to himself, reclosing the door. And locking it this time, too.

**(Outside)**

"Who's side are you on!" Kitten hissed at Kari as they exited the game shop.

"I won't answer that. I don't have too."  
"Fine mom will deal with you."

* * *

TGG: That's all I got for you today. Come by next time for an update. (grin)


	16. Zombie Blue Eyes

**(Over in England)**  
  
A random pigeon began flapping it's wings like a mad, err, man, squawking like there was no tomorrow. The hooded figure of someone stood, walked over to the pigeon, and kicked it. "Shut up you stupid bird, fine, fine, I'll leave now. Don't wig out," the figure said darkly, earning a cold pigeon glare. The voice was male, and fairly young. With a sigh, he started off, ignoring the bird again even after it alighted onto his shoulder. "Kitten, huh? Greatest thief this side of the dimensions... besides the Great Thief King, that is, but...," the bird nipped at his ear, and he waved a hand near it. "Sh, fine! I'm going, I'm going! Hey, TAXI!" he called. Three taxis passed him by on the street, and he scowled. "Stupid urban transportation. Wish I could just WALK to Japan... Erm, AH!" he cried, whipping out a cell phone. "Hello, is this Kaiba corp. limos? Yes, ER, my name is, Erm, Noah Kaiba. Whatever. Somewhere in England. Yes, okay, I can wait a few minutes. Mm-Hmm. Yeah, go ahead and find my location by my duel disk. No problem. Thanks." and he hung up.

**(Over in Japan the next morning)  
**  
Noah blinked out at the bright sunlight sleepily. Hmm. Too much to do, too little sleep. He yawned and began walking.

**(Twelve minutes later)**  
  
Noah appeared in mid air, and fell down onto the hard sidewalk, biting his lip to keep form swearing. The pigeon on his shoulder squawked, and he glanced at it. "Oh, shut up. I DID eventually remember I could teleport, didn't I?" he asked it. The bird cawed at him, and he rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you could've." Just then, Aria walked by. Noah grinned, jumped up, and hit her hard on the head.

"Ow! Dammit, what was that for?" she screeched, just as the pigeon alighted on her skull and began pecking at it. "Ow! Hey, get your stupid bird off me!"

"He's not stupid," Noah said sharply. So sharply that Aria looked at him, freaked out a moment, then nodded. He smiled again as the bird stopped. "Now then, I must tell you, my name is Noah Ark. Like Noah's Ark, only different," he told her, lowering his hood. He was a young boy, maybe sixteen, with red hair and sharp green eyes. His skin was pale as a ghost, and his canines were unnaturally pointed, as though he was a vampire. " I need to tell you something important."

"Like what?" Aria asked sarcastically, her respect gone. Noah smiled evilly.

"Like, this!" he said happily, and hit her again.

"Ow! What is WRONG with you?"

"A lot," Noah replied smoothly and naturally. "But not as much as what is wrong with everything else. You, oh great priestess Aria, have not only upset the balance between Good and Evil, which is always out of whack anyway, but the balance of time. Some scientists just found a living, breathing blue eyes white dragon in New York, and it's trying to find you. And kill you. You, and the Great Kitten, need to stop it from hurting anyone on the way to kill you. We don't care if it kills you, or if you stop it, but no killing it. Oh, and by the way, more duel monsters are coming through the time shift."

"Yea, you're right, a LOT is wrong with you. How am I supposed to believe any of this?" Aria snapped back. The pigeon began pecking at her again.  
"Because my pet says it's true, and by pet is a cat, that's been transformed into a bird as punishment for helping the king of thieves steal the millennium ring."

Aria blinked, wide eyed. "You are crazy," she told him simply.

"So? your point is?" he retorted. Aria shrugged.

"Nothin'. You just tell me when you've convinced KITTEN of this," she returned. Noah smiled.

"No problem. This cat was once owned by her family too. I'm sure they'll believe me if Horus goes along with it. Well, later," he told her and vanished.

**(In Kitten's base)**  
  
Noah appeared right in front of Kari, clumsily, causing him to again fall to the floor, but this time flat on his face. The black cape fluttered around him, once again obscuring his face. "I'll never get used to that, Horus," he muttered into the ground. Kari shrieked jumping away from Noah.

"Who the hell are you?" She never was very good at keeping her mouth shut. He sat up, crossing his legs and taking a meditative pose

"Oom... I am asking the great spirits that be... oom... I am asking them... oom... who am I...? oom... who are you? oom..." he meditated out loud. The pigeon next to him sweat dropped and scrambled back behind him. Kari raised an eyebrow.

"Ohhkay...weirdo alert." The hood slipped off his head, revealing again the red hair, tousled and messy over his closed eyes.

"Oom... the great spirits that be... oom... great spirits...oom..."

"Yeah. I'm getting my sister now. KITTEN!" She yelled running from the room.

"What?" Kari dragged Kitten into the room. "Oh. that guy." she thwaped Kari over the head. "Stop yelling all the time." She turned to Noah. "and you are?"

"Oom... oh great spirits that be... oom... who am I..? Oom... who is she..? oom.. who are you..? oom..." he oom'ed. The pigeon sighed behind him, dropping to the floor exhaustedly.

"Riight. I'm leaving now." Kitten turned and opened the door. Noah began to levitate slightly off the floor, glowing a dim gold. Kitten turned around.

"What the F-"

"Kitten!" a voice warned some where in the house.

"Sorry mother." Kitten grumbled.

"Oom.. I am Noah Ark.. oom... You are Kari.. oom.. and you, are Kitten!" he yelled, suddenly flying at her. He swung around, just barely missing her head, and flew back to face her. "Hallo? What was that you were saying miss Kitten?" The pidegon stared at the boy, thoroughly freaked out but used to it enough to only sweat drop. She jumped back. Not out of fright but to put a bit of distance between them.

"Riiight...Please tell me you have a very, very important reason for being here? I'm a bit busy." Noah blinked, then nodded, floating back into a standing position on the ground.

"Yes. The balance between good and evil has been disrupted, as had the balance in Time, and I need you to team up with someone you utterly dispise to stop it, effectively falling in love while saving the world and creating the most horrifying Hollywood romance novel ever," he told her. Noah blinked. "Wait, no, skip the romance part. That was someone else. No one here seems to be interested in Kitten/Aria yurri yet." Kitten stared at him and sweat dropped.

"You are one seriously crazy fruit loop. Now tell me? What asylum did you escape from again?" Kari just stared at him horrified.

"Peter's Asylum for the Mentally Gifted. Why?" he asked, suddenly curious. "How did you know I went ot an Asylum? Or even escaped form one? Although it wasn't much of an escape.. one of the employs helped me out.." he mused quietly. Kitten rolled her eyes.

"Riiight...Maybe you need to go back for a while. Maybe a few lifetimes." Then, for a second, he glanced at Kari.

"Kari/Rebecca yurri is just about as scary, ya knwo.." he whispered at her. Then he looked back at Kitten. "Naw, I gotta make sure that giant dragon doesn't kill any innocents. Then if you still think so, I'll visit them again." Kari Stared at him like he was insane, which I don't doubt he is, before running from the room.Noah smiled. He was hot, sure, but Kitten was only ten, and he was carzier than ANYONE I can think of off hand. Kitten rolled her eyes.

"Okay. I'm bored now what are you really here for?"

"Just what I said. I need you and Aria to stop a giant dragon from killing people, and realign the good/bad balance and the flow of time before we all die in a very, very dramatic, though more random than prophesized, Armageddon," was his plain reply. The pigeon squeaked, flying up to land on his shoulder. Noah smiled more, his fangs showing. "By the way, this is Horus, my cat."

"Nice cat. I don't do the saving the world thing. I'm a thief. Not a hero."

"Thanks. And that's fine, because the main thing is to save your own skin," Noah said. The pidgon on his shoulder began nibbling on his ear, and he rolled his eyes. "Quiet. Anyway, yeah. Ya see, you're thieving skills are needed to stop it. You must steal the gem out from between it's eyes. Aria's needed for her fighting prowess, to stop it's zombie soldiers. We are not talking a normal blue eyes. we're talking a kill everything zombie blue eyes." The pigeon glared, releasing his flesh.

"And after it's all over? When we beat this thing...what happens? And isn't this th DF's job? Aren't they supposed to fix these things?" Kitten leaned against the wall. Just asking questions. She'd help. She just wanted to know more. That was all. "Are you some sort of vampire?" She asked eyeing his teeth. She also loved asking questions. Noah sighed.

"Well, ya see, a herd of Zombie Kuribohs appeared out of now were and began assaulting them unexpectedly. They had to recall all their field agents to deal with the dust bunnies, and they're still losing. That's why they are having me ask you people to take care of it." Noah smiled wider. "As for me being a vampire, sort of."

"And these are the people protecting the universes..." Kitten mumbled rolling her eyes. "And you've already talked to Aria am I right?" Noah nodded.

"She'll help if you will. Not that she really asked to be as well informed as you. She assumed you'd decline."

"After we beat this thing. I get to keep the jewel right?" Noah nodded smiling.

"Heck, you can keep the whole ten pound thing. But be careful, it's heavy." Kitten raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...So where's this thing at now?"

"New York. Where else?" he replied simply.

"Wonderful."

"Excuse me, now. I've got to go double check clearance from my superiors. I'll be back in a few hours. Have some fun till we're ready, Kay?" he said, and then vanished completely as though he was never there. Bird and all.

* * *

There ya go folks. The plot thickens. Muhahaha. Hope you like your update.  
Kitten: I've still got eight Duel discs. Anyone want one? 


	17. If I Ever Need Help

TGG: STOP! before you go any farther. Tell me. Have you read 'Harry Potter Is On Fire' ? Or 'Harry Potter Is On Fire 2' ?Well if you haven't read either yet then read them! after you read and review this chappie o' course. Read Review then **_GO READ! I COMANDETH YOU! Muhahahahaha!_** But first.  
**Hedwig-the-MilleniumOwl**: Confusing? Not supposed to be...it's just supposed to be funny...Hope you like this chapter. And here is your altra-shinny duel disc! Made Kiaba boy make it speicil! (Seto: You spelled it wrong. Me: Shut up Pizza boy! Seto: growls)  
**Atem's Queen of The Nile**: Glad you like this story. Here's your duel disc. If you want any personal modifications let me know and I'll make The pizza boy add them in. (Seto: death glares me)  
**Sparky the Invisible Pyro**: Aww! You had a bad day at school? ...Oh god I sound like mother does...bashes head into wall Anyway if it makes you feel better heres a duel disc, Kiaba's three blue eyes, and the two god cards Kitten still has! You'd have had them sooner but HW was piled to the sky.

* * *

"Kitten!" Kitten stopped at the door and turned around to face her mother. "I told you to stop bothering that man." Kitten hung her head and put her hands in her pockets.  
"Wasn't going too…" She started.  
"Don't lie to me Kitten. I know perfectly well what you've been doing. I don't want you to leave this house. If you do, don't come back unless you'll follow the rules." Her mother sighed. "We've been though this before."  
"I follow my own rules." She said blending into the shadows and leaving the house. Behind her she could hear her mother cursing herselfin Egyptian for 'teaching her daughter too well'. 

Kitten sighed as she walked down the dark street. She stopped and climbed into the window of a house and sat down on one of the chairs. She seemed to be waiting for something. It didn't take long. He glided down the stairs with ease and well-concealed grace. He stopped in front of her, smiling wryly. "You again," Bakura said in an emotionless tone.

"Hi..." She said looking up at him

"What do you want?"

"Well, um, I was just wondering if..." She stopped and bit her lip looking back at the ground. Bakura stared at her solemnly.  
"If pigs fly?" he guessed cynically.

"No.. If well.." She stood up and looked at him again. "I was wondering if I, If I ever need help... If I could...Can I come to you?" She looked at him as if she was afraid of what his answer would be. Bakura's eyes widened slightly in surprise.  
"What?" he asked, shocked.

"If I ever need help can I come to you?" She repeated almost whispering. Bakura looked at Kitten like the lost puppy he never kicked.  
"What on earth for?"

'Because your the only one I trust.' Kitten thought but couldn't bring herself to say it, the words died on her tongue. She seem to loose the little bit of courage she had and turned to leave. "Never mind" she managed to say. The words came out just barely above a whisper. "I shouldn't be here anyway..." Bakura watched her for a while as she slowly walked away.

"Sure," he said loudly, suddenly. "You kind of already do anyway," He added without conviction. She turned around and smiled.  
"Thanks." She ran over to him and hugged him for a minute before vanishing as if she had never been there. Bakura stood dumb struck for a good five minutes before retreating back to Ryou's room.

* * *

TGGxD: Well, It would be longer but my co-writer has been ill for a while so the update should come outaround sometime next month.  
Next chapter: If I Die Before I Wake.  
Kitten and Aria finally face the Blue Eyes. Will they defeat it? Is Kitten good enough to finish the task? Or will she fail? Find out in the next update. 


	18. If I Die Before I Wake

TGG: This chapter would not exist if -'-Chocolate-coated-chocobo-'- Was not my best friend and Co-writer. If your looking for a creepy story the you should read her story 'God the Damned.' Don't forget to review it! XD also The narrator is on vacation so he will not be back until PC2. (sets out table full of stuff, Plushies, cyber marshmallows, anything else you can think of) Have fun and don't forget to review!  
Disclaimer: I dont own YGO. I own Kitten. -'-Chocolate-coated-chocobo-'- owns Aria. I own the first half of the plot. -'-Chocolate-coated-chocobo-'- owns the other half.  
**Atem's Queen of The Nile**: Yes she does. You'l have to wait next chapter to find out and Noah will show up next chapter as well! And here's your update! and a plushie of your choice! XD  
**Hedwig-the-MilleniumOwl: **You can have Seto! I don't need him back untill PC2! XD

* * *

Kitten sat on the roof of the game shop looking down at the cards in her hand. 'I should give 'm back.' She thought. she glanced up at the retreating sunlight. She felt...well, empty. that was the only word she could think of to describe it. Without thinking about it Kitten let the cards slip from her hands down into Yugi's room. Yugi glanced up, and saw, lo and behold, his (stolen) God cards on the floor. He let out a soft gasp, then blinked. Something was wrong about this. He stood up, crossed to the window and peered out. "Hello?" Kitten jumped and, for the first time in years, had almost fallen off the roof. "Don't do that!" She hissed glaring at him. 

"Oh!" Yugi gasped. "Sorry, I didn't see you..."

'Aibou, I should take over...,'

(I'll take care of this Yami.) He told him. Turning his attention back to Kitten he said, "You okay?" Kitten had settled back down on the roof. After about a moment she said.

"Fine. I'm fine." She stared back out into the setting sun and hugged her knees.

"You don't sound fine," Yugi said firmly, staring up in the direction of her voice.

"I am." She stated evenly fighting down any emotion that threatened to spill over. "There's nothing wrong." Yugi paused.

"So who are you? I'm Yugi, if you didn't know..."

"Nobody." she answered. "I don't exist." Yugi paused again.

"Who do you want to be?" he asked gently.

"Me."

'Aibou...'  
(Yami...) Above them Kitten fought back tears and hid her face from the sun as it vanished behind the water. "I think...," Yugi stopped. "I'm Sorry," he said softly. "Do you not want to talk to me?"

"I don't know." She answered sadness and fearlaced into each letter.

"You know...," Yugi said slowly, thinking of what he was just doing on his laptop, "I recently read a poem that reminds me of this..." Kitten sat there listening to him. Just listening to the sound of his voice and counting the stars. Yugi spoke slowly and softly, reading off the computer.

"It doesn't matter who I am,  
Or what I am or what I do,  
I don't matter anyway.

I feel down or empty or lost or blue  
Call it what you want call me what you want  
I can still dream I can still breathe  
And even if my last breath is stolen away by his beauty

I'll still be whatever I am  
It doesn't matter who I am  
Or what I am or who I do  
I don't matter anyway

And even if I make me matter you won't notice  
You're too high up too much more than me  
Because it matters who you are  
And what you are and what you do to me." After a moment of silence Kitten sighed.  
"I don't wanna die." The words fell from her lips like lead weights.

"Die?" Yugi repeated, surprised.

"I'm only ten." She whispered mostly to herself but her words drifted down toYugi.Tears slipped down her cheeks like little rivers. "I don't wanna die." She buried her face in her hands. "Not yet"

"Ten.. wow... Yeah... Why would you, die?"

"It's...Just a feeling..." She answered. "There's no way I can do this and get out of it alive." Kitten drifted back into her thoughts as the moon hung half full above her.

"Well," Yugi said slowly, only slightly confused. He knew she was ten, had managed to steal his God cards while Yami was on guard, and _had brought them back_. He knew she was a good person, she was scared, and she had to do something big. He just, didn't know the words.

"Well, I've been in, a lot of scraps," Yugi said finally. "And I'm still alive. I had some help, but, well, you're not alone. Even, even if I don't really know you, I know you're doing something difficult and, I don't know. My prayers are with you." Kitten blinked.

"It doesn't matter. It won't make a difference."

"I- I'm sorry," Yugi said softly. "I can't offer you any more."

"I know." She said. She slipped down past him her bracelet caught on one of the nails that stuck out from his window. The bracelet snapped and hung there limply as Kitten jumped down to the sidewalk. For once in her life she was being careless. She walked down the street her hands in her pockets and her head hung.

"Wait!" Yugi called, grabbing the bracelet and holding it out. Kitten turned the corner just as he spoke. She didn't seem to hear him. Just then something darted past Yugi and into his room. Yugi blinked, held the bracelet close and swirled around. "Hello?" he said in a shaky voice, scanning the room with bright amethyst eyes. On his bed sat a cat. It's jet black fur blending perfectly into the shadows surrounding it.

'Hello young one.' a soft voice said. The cats tail twitched.

"Hi...," Yugi said uneasily.

'Aibou...,' Yami said, voice strained.

(shush Yami, I can take care of it...)

'It's okay Pharaoh.' The cat purred. 'I'm not here to do harm. I'm merely looking for my charge.'

"Your charge? Uh, that girl?" Yugi asked anxiously.

'Yes.' The cat smiled. 'If it makes you feel any better my name is Shadow. The girl's is Kitten.' Shadow responded calmly.

"She, uh, went down the corner. This is her bracelet," Yugi offered, holding it out. Shadow walked over and picked it up out of his hand.

'You need not fear me. I wish you no ill will.' Shadow sat down again. Yugi nodded.

'I... I think we can trust this creature,' Yami said finally in a soft astral voice. Shadow sat there watching the boy with soft blue eyes. 'I fear my charge may be trying to run away.' Shadow said after a few moments of silence. Yugi watched back with gentle Amethyst ones. "Why would she?" he asked innocently.

'She's afraid. As any other child in her place would be.' Yugi nodded, as though he understood.  
"What's she afraid of?"

'Failure..?" Yami guessed.

'Yes.' Shadow paused a moment. 'That and death.'

Yugi nodded. "I gathered the death part."

'Is there anything we can do?' Yami added, always the first to volunteer to help someone in need.

'No. There isn't.' Shadow told him. 'Kitten will not fail in the task she has been assigned but she will not survive it. I wish it wasn't so but that is the way it must be.' Yugi shivered.

"Nothing...?" he repeated, barely whispering.

'Nothing.' Shadow confirmed sadly. Then she stood and picked the bracelet back up. 'I must be on my way. If I am correct she may be on her way to see Kura-sama.' With that the Cat vanished into the shadows of the night.

"Kura-sama?" Yugi repeated after she'd left. "Bakura?"

* * *

Bakura looked up from his book, 'The five people you meet in heaven'. "Kitten?" he asked in a very quiet, very gentle (especially for him) voice. 

'No.' a voice said. 'But that is who I am looking for.' Shadow sat at Ryous feet her blue eyes glinting in the moon light. Shadow smiled her tail wrapping around her.

"Kitten's lost?" Bakura said in an emotionless tone, looking back at his book. He spoke softly so as not to wake the slumbering Ryou.

'Running away. I was hoping to find her here.'

"Can I do anything to help?" Bakura asked, voice still devoid of all emotion.

'She's afraid of failure. You are the only one she would listen to at the moment. If she does come here, She'll be looking for your advice. She also does not wish to die.'

Bakura stopped. For a second, his heart may have stopped as well. "This involves her saving the world from that zombie dragon on TV?" he asked gently, only the barest traces of fear leaking into his voice. His face was still without emotion.

'Yes.'

"Well," Bakura said slowly. "If you find her...," he stopped again. "Shall I look for her too?" he asked at length.

'If you wish too.' Shadow was watching him closely. A sort of half smile on her face.

Bakura sighed, marked his page and set down the book. "If you find her," he said, standing up, "Tell her I want to talk to her." And he headed for the door. Shadow smiled.  
'She wouldn't come.' Bakura stopped in front of the door.

"She won't listen to you? Even if it concerns me?" he asked, voice now leaking with fear at the edges.

'She would be frightened of what you might say.' Bakura was silent a minute.

"I want to speak with her...," he said slowly, articulating the words into firm, emotionless statements, "Before she goes and saves the world, me, Ryou, and everyone."

'Then you must find her. You are the only one she will listen too.' Bakura drew a deep breath.

"Okay." He said, and opened the door. Using long strides, he quickly crossed the living room. But right as his hand was over the doorknob, there was a knock on the door. He swore and opened it. Yugi shuffled his feet worriedly.

"Um, is, Kitten here?" he asked in a soft voice, glancing nervously at Bakura.

"Kitten who?" Bakura asked fiercely, eyes flashing.

"I... don't know her last name. But she's ten, and she's in trouble. I think, she was coming here..." Bakura was silent a second.

"No, she's not." He fell quiet again. At length, he sighed and said "All right, here's the deal. You stay here." Bakura snatched a small object from a cubby next to the door. He grabbed Yugi's shoulders and swung him around so he was standing in the doorway in Bakura's place. Yugi was so stunned he didn't even resist. "I am going to look for her. Call Ryou's cell if she comes here. I want to talk to her." This last sentence was spoken so firmly, and with such unexpected emotion, that Yugi could hardly nod in confirmation. "Good. I'll check back in thirty." And Bakura rushed off down the apartment hall leaving Yugi standing dumbly in his wake.

* * *

TGGxD: There you go. I want everyone to give a huge thanks to -'-Chocolate-Coated-Chocobo-'- cuz if it wasn't for her this chapter would not exist.  
Chapter 19: I Pray The Lord My Soul To Take.  
Noah has finished his paperwork and it's time forKitten and Aria face the zombie blue eyes. Will Shadows perdiction came true? Or can Kitten stop the monster and live? Find out friday. 

Poem courtesy of -'-Chocolate-Coated-Chocobo-'-


	19. I Pray The Lord My Soul To Take

TGG: Well no new reviews but I'll give you this chapter anyway. Oh wait! One just came in!  
**Atems Queen Of The Nile**: XD Nice review! Yay! You get a Yami Plushie! Oh and I have to say this. Go check out **-'-**Chocolate-coated-chocobo-'-'s story 'God Of The Damned.' and don't forget to review it! That goes for everyone reading this! The more reviews she gets the more likely she is to help me finish a new chapter! XD Enjoy!

Chapter Dedicated to **Atems Queen Of The Nile** XD

I AM NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET MY 70TH REVIEW! I know this story can make it! Pwease! You'll never know the end until review number 70 comes rolling in.

* * *

Bakura walked for a good twenty-eight minutes before the soles of his feet began to ache. He stopped, sighed, and pulled out the phone. "Vile device, where's a clock?" he muttered, turning the phone over a few times before flipping it open. "11:42. It's been thirty minutes," Bakura muttered to himself. He sighed, and beeped a few buttons to get to the "Home" saved number in the phone book. Looking up, he took a last desperate look at his surroundings. He had followed his feet in circles all the way to Domino park. It was dark as death, but the silence was broken by the taunting sound of a late-night gang of teens laughing in a far corner of the area, probably smoking, high and drinking beer. Not that Bakura particularly cared, no, he was far above that. Actually, what concerned him was the lone figure on the swing set, rocking hopelessly back and forth at a slow and painful pace. He took a few steps closer, stopped, and spoke, since due to his naturally super Ninja skills they probably hadn't heard him yet. "Kitten?" He asked softly, gently. The swing stopped and she looked over. Kitten quickly looked away again when she saw who had spoken her name. Mostly to hide the tears that wouldn't stop. 

"Hi." She whispered.

"I was, am, worried about you," Bakura said in a soft voice, correcting himself to the present tense partway through the sentence.

"Won't have to be for long." she muttered hoping he wouldn't hear but he did.

"If, you die," he said slowly, trying to keep the fear out of his voice, and succeeding as he usually did. "If you die, I will miss you. I look forward to you bugging me."

"I don't want to die." She said. "I don't want to have to save the world. I just want to be ten." She fell from the swing to her knees crying more. "I don't want to be called Kitten anymore either." Kitten whispered holding her head in her hands. Bakura was quiet. He took a few soft steps till he was standing over her, and reached out his hand. Kitten instantly withdrew, but let him wipe away her tears with rough fingers.

"Do you, want me to give you a new name?" he asked softly, eyes betraying the sorrow that was lacking in his slow voice.Kitten shook her head sadly.

"It doesn't matter what I want." She said standing up. "It didn't before and it doesn't now." She was speaking nearly below a whisper. "At lest everyone else'll be safe..." She hung her head.

"Kitten," Bakura said firmly, now using a fatherly tone. He paused. "Risha. I think I want to call you Risha. Kitten does not suite you," he said finally. Bakura took his fingers and used them to gently tilt Kitten head so she'd look him in the eyes. "You will not die," he told her. "I will think of something," Bakura promised. Kitten smiled slightly before wrapping her arms around him.

"Kura...The vile I gave you before. The one that's under your bed. If you drink it now you won't have to go back into the ring." Bakura was shocked for a minute, but let a soft smile slid onto his lips; his first in a LONG time.

"Thanks Risha," he said in a soft voice, hugging her back. "Come back safe, okay? But take your time." he whispered. "If you need time..."

(Morning. Stupid bright sun…grr…XD)

Sunlight streamed in through the window. Kitten's eyes fluttered open slowly. Images formed slowly in her mind of the previous night, a picture of Bakura, kissing her forehead lightly and then taking her hand to walk her home, Ryou, looking dazed and confused, climbing out of bed, and Bakura, sitting in a chair, watching her with softly smiling bloody-chocolate colored eyes. Slowly it registered. Kitten had spent the night in Ryou's apartment, in a room, alone with Bakura. She rolled aside the covers and stepped lightly onto the floor. A gentle sound that hadn't quite yet registered suddenly stopped as the floorboard squeaked, and she glanced to see Bakura lift his head. He was still sitting in the same chair. "So, you're up," he said softly, in a voice thick with sleep. Kitten stared at him a minute not fully awake. "G'mornin'," he said, yawned, and stretched. "That vial was full of NASTY tasting stuff," Bakura muttered, half to himself. Kitten smiled.

I didn't say it'd taste good." She stated playfully now fully awake.

"No, you didn't," he responded, smiling. And then it seemed to hit him, like a pile of bricks, probably thrown by a group of curious reviewers. "I, I fell asleep. It must've worked..."

"I told you." He smiled again.

"Yes you did, smart aleck." he said playfully. Suddenly, there was a loud, peaceful-mood breaking CRACK and Noah was just, THERE. Floating, in mid-air, and grinning like a lunatic.

"Heya!" he called. Bakura literally jumped, and began charging a shadow ball.

"What the hell!" he barked. Kitten dove under the bed.  
"Noah!" She hissed.

"Holy crap!" Noah said, seeing the shadow ball. He zoomed to hide behind the open door. Kitten peeked out from under the bed.

"It's onlyNoah. He's odd..." Bakura lowered the shadow ball.

"So I don't fry him?" he asked skeptically.

"No. Not yet..." Noah nodded enthusiastically, his face expressing GREAT worry. Then he stopped nodding when he noticed she'd said yet.

"Uh.. eep?" he asked nervously. Bakura made a face and shattered the shadow ball. Kitten stood after coming out from under the bed.

"So what do you want?" She asked ignoring the eep.

"Uh, I came to see if you were emotionally prepared to stop the mayhem 'cause I finished my paperwork," he said nervously, bobbing up and down a bit as he floated.

"Is Aria?" she asked avoiding the question. Noah nodded.

"Barely. She keeps wiggng out and having rapid mood swings, then acting like an ass, then switching back after I slap her, then complaining about her cheek hurting, then wigging out, then acting like a jack ass, then, well, you get the picture," he said idly, looking at Bakura nervously. Bakura's fingers twitched. Kitten sighed.

"I guess." she stared at Bakura' s foot as if it was something extremely interesting. "Is it still in New York?"

"No, now it's in Osaka, Japan. Quite nearby, actually. The destruction was minimal," Noah said calmly. Kitten looked up at him.

"How big is it?" This was something that had been bugging her since she found out about it. Noah actually laughed.

"The dragon or the jewel that's keeping it alive?" he asked.

"Both."

"The dragon is about, seven feet tall. It had some trouble with the Atlantic. Or was it Pacific? Anyway, that ocean. The jewel is the size of...," he paused slightly. "Bakura's head, little smaller. And it's actually in the thing's chest. But that Dragon is still a mighty big nuisance for seven feet!"

"Oh." Kitten sighed slightly.

"Disappointed?" Bakura asked jokingly.

"No..." Kitten smiled. "I'm feeling much better. I had pictured something huge."

"Well, it's still mighty strong and might vicious and it craves BRAINS!" Noah made a zombie face, stopped, dusted off, and floated to the ground. "I mean blood. It craves blood." He floated there a moment. "Blood that can cure zombie-ness. Royal blood. Like Aria's. Two birds with one stone." A pigeon was heard squawking. "Shut up Horus." Kitten stared at him a minute. Noah smiled.

"I though Horus was a cat." Kitten stated.

"He is," Noah said matter-of-factly. He reached into the folds of his cloak and pulled out an indignant looking pigeon. "He was turned into a pigeon by an evil sorceress that didn't want him to use his magic anymore. It was cat magic, so now it doesn't work." Kitten sighed.

"Well. It's now or never..." you didn't have to be able to read minds to know which one she preferred. She looked up at Bakura. Bakura sighed.

"Will you, be all right?" he asked her gently, looking just to the right of her eyes. Kitten nodded not trusting herself to speak. Bakura took a breath as Noah took slow and deliberate steps over to Kitten, unfortunately not complete with dramatic music. "Come back alive, okay? I know you will, just.. remember," Bakura said quietly. Finally his eyes locked onto hers. His eyes said "I love you. And I'm Afraid." But his mouth said nothing but a soft, sad, smile. Kitten smiled back.

"I will." She promised. "I will." Noah grabbed her arm.

"Here we go!" he cooed, and they vanished. Bakura rubbed his eyes, yawning. Suddenly he stopped. Why was his hand wet?

* * *

Noah appeared in the middle of a large black spot downtown, a good foot above the ground. He screamed, and him and Kitten landed on a pile on the ground. "Great at this, aren't I?" He muttered sarcastically, twitching. A roar was heard in the distance. Kitten was on her feet instantly. Alert and ready as if the past two day's had never happened. She was her regular self again. Almost but not completely. 

"So do you love him?" Noah whispered, in a heap on the ground still. And he vanished with another crack.

"Like a father." She whispered looking for a sight of the dragon. Her attention now completely on the task at hand. Get that jewel and stay alive. Another roar emanated. A large, dull-gray head peered around the corner. A deformed blue eyes, rotting and dull, stomped slowly into the black spot, a large, plot-device-like-convent empty area. Kitten scanned it looking for weak spots, blind spots anything she could use to her advantage. The dragon's head had a rather large crack in it. One would assume if you could get to the brain... The dragon roared once more, and with a crack, a sniveling girl akin to Aria appeared. No, it WAS Aria.

"But WHY?" she sobbed, blinked, and stood. "Wha-what's going on?" Kitten blinked.

"Hello." She said her tone even. She was looking at the jewel now. It was a glittering gem, large, and a deep, blood red that reminded her vaguely of Bakura's eyes. She shook the thought from her head. Aria blinked, then frowned.

"What am I doing here?" She snapped bitterly. The dragon roared and stomped forward, and she glanced at it like it was a fly. "Oh. That time, is it?"

"Yep." Was all Kitten said. "Just wish it was darker." She inspected the area around the dragon. The black spot was so that they were practically in an open coliseum. There was nothing but wide open space, buildings crowded edge to edge, but shadows were near the dragon. She sent up a quick prayer to Eugenides and vanished into the few shadows there were. As if in some answer the sky above rumbled as dark storm clouds gathered over head blocking out the sun. A light sprinkle of rain began to fall. Aria cursed, folded her hands, and said a quick spells. Rocks sprouted up from the ground, creating more and darker shadows scattered all throughout the area like a dark maze. "I wasn't ready," she muttered darkly, running off through the maze.

Kitten watched Aria a moment crouched like a cat waiting to strike. The rain began falling harder. Making not a sound she moved closer to the dragon. She was in front of it now making sure it didn't see her. Aria ran directly up to the dragon head on, which easily spotted her. She smirked, jumped, and kicked at it's oncoming claw, bouncing off the thick yellow nail, then a rock-wall, and shooting back to land behind it's head. She placed her hands on two major fractures in the head plates and shouted "NOW!" before beginning a short explosion spell. Kitten reacted like lightning. She leapt up, sending a quick shot at a small fracture just to the right of where the jewel was embedded. It worked. But at a price. As the crack spread to encircle and slowly peel off the armor, The dragon brought down a powerful claw at Kitten, tearing off with excruciating pain her left arm and a piece of her right leg. As blood began to pour and a scream rose toward Kitten's lips, the explosion sounded, drowning out the sound. The jewel fell out, the head exploded and shattered, and the corpse collapsed on top of Kitten's wounded body all in one second. Thank Ra it didn't smush her completely.

(At Ryou's)

"Risha!" Bakura shouted, voice saturated with fear as him, Ryou, Yugi and Yami all watched the live news coverage. His was the loudest call, and it completely overpowered Yugi, Ryou and Yami's call for Kitten.

(Back with Aria)

Aria jumped down and sighed, then glanced around for Kitten. "Girl?" She asked, then frowned. She had a very bad feeling. And a very powerful magic reading was still coming from the _Dragon_, _NOT_ the jewel. She said a spell quickly in a strange language, and the body floated up and a good fifteen feet to the left. Nothing lay beneath it. "Oh. Shit," Aria muttered.

* * *

TGGxD: Okay there ya go. Chapter Nineteen. One more chapter and it's all over. Wow. I can't believe I have 64 reviews. I feel bad about killing off Kit but there's always the sequel. See ya soon! oh and if review 70 isn't in by 10-19-05 I might post the last chapter. depends on my mood...>XD  
Chapter 20 I'm I dead?  
**It was dark and cold. She shivered. Kitten stood slowly and looked around. She couldn't see anything it was too dark. She raised her hand to look at it but couldn't see it. Kitten shivered again and started to walk aimlessly. 'Wh-where am I?' ****She thought numbly as she followed where ever he feet wanted to go. After what seemed like hours she saw a light head of her. As she neared it she could see the outline of a person. She was only a few feet away when the person spoke.  
"Hello Kitten. I've been waiting for you." **


	20. I Can't Take It Back

TGGxD: Here it is the last chapter.  
Kitten: ...I'm dead...  
TGGxD: Yes dear you are.  
Kitten: Why?  
TGGxD: So I could have a sequel now! Reviewer responses! XD  
**Lover of good fanfictions Ect.: **I love you! You reviewed every chapter! >XD You are the awsomeness!  
**Atem's Queen of The Nile**: yeah I killed her...I think I might do it again! >:) No…that'd be mean huh? Thanks for the review and hope the move goes well! I hate moving Myself...the evilness of moving! O.O  
**SoBoredMustReadEverything: **Thanks for rev-I what! 90 REVIEWS! HOLY CRAP! (Faints)  
Tucker: Oh no she's fainted.. Now what?  
Kitten: We finish reviewer responses.  
Tucker: Oh...  
Kitten:(rolls eyes) newbies  
Tucker: What?  
Kitten: Nothing!  
**Sammie:** (Kit) THANKS! I'm glad you think it's unfair! (Tuck) Yeah And I'm sure she was doing fine on reviews without your help but she thanks you for reviewing anyway. And three times! You'll never get rid of her now you know. (Kit) THANKS FOR REVIEWING!  
**Hedwig-the-MilleniumOwl:** (Kit) Hey glad you feeling better1 You are feeling better right? you'd better be! It's illegal to be sick! And not fun either. So we do hope your feeling better. (Tuck) Kitten is Kitten. Bakura just calls her Risha. Why? Dunno...you'd have to ask TGGxD and her Co-writer. I don't think she's in the shadow realm but more of an in-between being alive and being dead. (Kit) don't I feel loved... (Both) THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Disclaimer: TuckersGhostlyGirlxD does not own YGO! She owns a bowl of popcorn, Ten bucks and a bottle of water. that is all. So please no lawsuits.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has brought this story up to 90 reviews. but mostly Hedwig-the-MilleniumOwl, Atem's Queen of The Nile, her co-writer, and of course Lover of good Fanfictions Ect.

* * *

A numbness radiated through Kitten, eliminating all. The pain, the fear, the terror, the sheer desperate will to stay alive, had all vanished into this numbness. They were cloaked in shadows, and so was the world. She held up a hand, slowly, in front of her face to make sure she was still there. She could see nothing. Kitten shook a terrifying thought from her head. She began walking. She didn't know where, but it would definitely be better than where she was. A light rose into view. Excitement burst in Kitten. She ran to it, desperation fueling her limbs. She stopped but twenty feet from it. The outline of a person, a man, was silhouetted against the light. The only shadow on a horizon of brightness. "Hello Kitten, I've been waiting for you," He said in a silky voice. Kitten took a step backwards. 

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice sounding shaky and forgein. She could feel a darkness, and a small smile.

"That is of little concern. Kitten, I have come to warn you. You are dying," he said, voice even. Kitten took in a sharp breath.

"Dying?" She repeated, eyes wide.

"Yes. Dying. I do not wish to see such a beautiful creature die. Kitten, do you want to live?" he asked smoothly. Kitten nodded numbly.

"Of course I want to live...," She paused. "I promised I'd come back."

"Good. Then come here. I will give you back your life," He told her firmly. Kitten began to walk forward. She stopped as his face came into focus.

"What does this cost me?" She asked, skeptical. One does not just give away life.

"Nothing," He purred. A smile alighted on his lips. "Nothing at all." So Kitten nodded.

"Okay then. I, I agree."

……………….

Bakura swore, a long string of Egyptian words, and looked up from the computer. He had searched every Internet yellow pages on every website Ryou could think of just in that day. The past two he'd spent around town, looking for Kitten. But the _REASON_ he looked up, _THAT_ is what's important. He had heard a noise. And not just any noise. Something falling and hitting the ground. He got up to examine the area of Ryou's study. What he saw made him stagger. "Risha!" He cried, and ran over to her. "Are you all right? Are you okay? What happened? Risha?" he said hurriedly, kneeling down to examine her. She looked up at him. Her eyes dull and empty like she'd just come back from the dead.

"I-I made a mistake Kura..." Her words came out broken and lifeless.

"What? A mistake? Tell me." He asked worriedly, squeezing the words together. Her skin was pale and cold.

"I told you I'd come back..." She stopped and looked down. "I died. It was cold, and dark." She stopped talking a moment. "I don't like the dark anymore." She said. "I wanted to leave. Come back here to you like I promised...And I made a mistake...I can't take it back." Bakura frowned deeply.

"What kind of mistake?" He asked, slowly now. "Tell me what you did."

"Someone. I don't know who... He said he could help me come back. Said he could give me back my life. He could help me keep my promise." She paused. "He said he didn't want anything in return. He promised me it was the truth...I-I believed him." She said slowly. "I shouldn't have but I did...Now he won't let me take it back."

"Risha..." Bakura whispered softly.

"He...He swore it was the truth...That he didn't want anything in return for helping me...I shouldn't have believed him..." She seemed to have trouble forming her words, as if she'd never spoken before. Bakura looked at her firmly.

"What does he want?" he asked at length.

"He won't. He won't tell me yet..." She said still not looking at him. "I'm scared Kura...I don't. I don't want to have to do whatever it is."

"I-It's okay Risha. It'll be okay...," Bakura whispered, staring off into space. A million different possibilities raced through his mind, but none would help Kitten now.

"I can't take it back..." She cried, burying her face in his shirt. "I can't..." She clung to him and shivered once more from the cold that only she felt. He blinked, and hugged her.

"It's okay Risha. I've got you. It'll be okay."

"Don't let go please...I don't want to go back." Kitten cried. "Don't make me go back..." she clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping her from something unspeakable. Bakura absently began to pet her hair.

"I won't... I won't... It'll be okay," He reassured her softly. "Please, it'll be okay." Kitten calmed down some but the tears wouldn't stop.

"I shouldn't have believed him... I can't take it back…"

"It's okay Risha..."

"Kura..." She whispered shaking. "Please. don't let go..." Bakura held her tighter, as tight as he thought he could without choking her, and curled his body around hers.

"I won't. Never." Kitten smiled.

"Thank you..." She whispered fading slowly until she was gone again. Bakura didn't move for a long time. When he finally did, he curled up into a ball, and let the tears flow. He didn't notice them for his own thoughts, but they flowed for a good hour before Ryou got home and found him.

* * *

TGGxD: So there you go. the last chapter!  
Tucker: When did you wake up?  
TGGxD: Somewhere in the middle of the chapter.  
Kitten: Yay.  
TGGxD: NOW REVIEW! Please! The Sequel should be up soon but I'm hoping this story will have 100 reviews BEFORE I post it! >XD I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! hands out a Seto, Bakura, Kitten, Ryou, and Yami Plushies to everyone There now everyone of my reviewers has four new Plushies! (smile) 


End file.
